Merry Christmas Ayu-Chan!
by From Alice With Love
Summary: This is a story written for my friend, Ayu-Chan, as a Christmas present! Len x Oc, other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello readers~ This is a story I'm writing for one of my best friends as a Christmas present! She's doing the same thing for me! So this is a Len x My-Friends-OC-Ayumi... LOVE YA AYU-CHAN!_**

_Oc discretions:_

_Ayumi Yasui_

_Hair: Red_

_Eyes: Vary deep brown, almost the color of coffee without creamer_

_Height: 5'4"_

_Age: 17(for reasons... hehehe ;3)_

_B-Day: January 11th_

_Personality: A girl who's super, super, SUPER, obsessed with Vocaloid. To the point its scary sometimes. She's really good at drawing and animating stuff! She likes to make Vocaloid fan-maid PVs. She's an otaku and owns practically everything Vocaloid. She has a short temper at times and gets easily annoyed. She's a total tsundere, her face turns red like a tomato! If you get on her bad side, even her good side (**She has friends she likes to freak out**) she can scare you with one sentence._

_Sakura Katrina Vargas (My Oc)_

_Hair: Alburn Brown_

_Eyes: Green with a brown ring around the pupil_

_Height: 5'2" _

_Age: 18_

_B-Day: August 12th_

_Personality: A fun, crazy, hyperactive girl who has an obsession with candy. You don't want to mess with her friends or her Pocky or you will face her wrath! She often wears her hair in a messy side braid. She's quite the otaku, name the anime, she's seen it. In class, instead of doing her work she looks up anime pictures and reads fan fictions. She also loves almost every version of Alice in Wonderland. She ships yoai... a lot. She has the habit of giving everyone nick names and randomly bursting into song while she talks. She also loves cats and the cold. _

* * *

Ayumi's P.O.V

I heard my alarm sound through the room I shared with my friend, Sakura. It sounded like a mixture of geese and dying cats. I sat up with a sigh and placed my feet on the cold wood floor. Why is winter so cold? I looked at my sleeping roommate. She was curled into a tight ball. Knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her mouth hung open slightly. She looked so kawaii! I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick picture. 'This,' I though. 'is going into the Sakura Squishy Cheeks collection!' _**(A/N: This is a real thing. She likes to take random pics of me in class and puts them in a special**_** album.) **

I walked over to my closet and pulled out the school appointed uniform. It was a white button down blouse, a black button with the school crest embroidered on the breast pocket, a black and red plad mini-skirt, black knee highs, black flats, and a red bow. It's a HUGE step up from the ones we used to have. When I finished I turned to see Sakura sitting on my desk, already dressed. She wore her uniform differently then most girls did. She wore black and white thigh highs and black combat boots instead. Her red bow was replaced with a red tie(that she most likely stole form one of her brothers.). "You know, one of these days your going to get dress coded." I said. "Please," She said. "If some girls *Cough*AndFrancis*Cough* can get away with hiking up their skirts and leaving four buttons undone, I think in fine."

I shook my head and grabbed my brush. "So, what are you doing for Christmas brake this year?" I asked. "Oh! I just remembered something!" She said. "What I asked. "Wanna come with me?" She asked hopefully. I faceplamed. Once again she forgot to ask me an important question and waited till the last minuet. "Who else is going?" I asked. "Hmmmmmmmmm, me, my fatellos, M-" She stopped talking when I looked at her questionably. She sighed. "Fratellos mean brothers in Italian, moving on. Mattie, Gil, Toni, Francis, Guim-Nee-Chan, and Nee-Chan and Nii-Chan." She said. My ears perked up when she said Nii-Chan.

"A-all right, I'll come." I said, hiding my face. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" She chanted as she skipped around the room. She looked like a kid in a candy store. I sigh, she always looked like a kid in a candy store. "C'mon, were gonna be late." I said, dragging her out of our room. She just let me drag her along, humming '_Where did the party go?_' loudly. Once we got to the class room I let go of her wrist and she ran over to her brothers. I took my seat and smiled. She was crazy, but my friend. My friend who invited me to spend Christmas with her... and _HIM_. I felt my face flush at just the thought of him.

He was Len Kagamine. Messy blond hair that was always pulled in a pony tail. Deep blue eyes that any girl could drown in. And his voice, God, his voice. It was so beautiful. I continued with my inner rambling until I heard Sakura squeal 'NEE-CHAN! NII-CHAN!'. My head shot up and tuned to the direction of the door. There he was, standing in all his beauty. He looked my way and I quickly turned my head so he wouldn't see my blush. I watched as Sakura shot up fro her seat in between Gilbert and Matthew, and ran to hug them. I laughed at the angry look on Gil's face. I was too busy laughing at Gil to notice Len walking over to me.

"Hey Ayu-Chan~! Is this seat taken~?" He asked with a wink and gesturing to the seat next to mine. "Don't you sit there everyday Kagamine? And don't call me that." I said coldly. I could faintly hear someone yell tsundere. Weird. "Ugh, you wound me Ayu-Chan~!" He said, playfully placing his hand over his heart. "Whatever." I said coldly. He took the seat next to mine. The teacher walked in and began the lesson. 'This is going to be a long brake.' I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO END OF SCHOOL! THIS TIME SKIP IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY TURKYES! THEY'RE SO STUPID THEY STARE AT THE SKY WITH THE MOUTH OPENS WHILE IT RAINS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and I walked back to our room in comfortable silence. I unlocked the door and we walked in. I packed my cloths, laptop, and other things I may need. Sakura just threw random things into her suit case. We walked out the door and I locked it. It was time to go. we were all meeting by the front gates. It only took a few minuets to get there from our dorm. Everyone was already piled into the taxis. I guess we were the last to arrive. Sakura walked to the first taxi and I walked to the last one.

I opened the door and was greeted the face of a sleeping Len. A blush covered my face like wild fire. He looked so cute! I slowly sat down and sighed. Good, he didn't wake up. After two awkward minuets the taxi roared to life. Len mumbled something in his sleep and moved to where he was facing me. I tried to move away but he grabbed me and started to nuzzle hair. 'HES JUST ASLEEP! HES JUST ASLEEP! HES JUST ASLEEP!' I chanted in my head. This is going to be a long brake.

* * *

**_Sorry about any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, and the fact this sucks~! Hope you like it Ayu-Chan,_**

**_From Alice, With Love _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oppsy~ I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. I don't own Vocaloid, Hetalia, or Ayu-Chan... she belongs to Len~!**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

Hehehe, she thinks I'm sleeping. I had been at first but when she opened the door I decided to have a little fun with her. She fell asleep awhile ago. I was hoping she would stay awake long enough for me to mess with her some more. Boo, the taxi is stop. I lightly shook her awake. "C'mon Ayu-Chan, wakey wakey." I cooed. She slowly opened her eyes. "Wha?" She said tiredly. When her eyes landed on me the opened wide and she slapped me, hard.

She stepped out of the taxi, leaving me and my slapped face alone. I sighed. I was only messing with her. I stepped out of the taxi and was greeted with the sound of yelling. "OI! EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled as she stood on one of the taxi's. "Through this trip were going to use the buddy system! The person you pick is the person who you'll do everything with. You'll also be ro-" She was cut off by Gilbert. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked towards the cabin we would be staying in. "I think you guys got the picture! Who ever you pick, you sleep with!" he yelled from the thresh hold. "PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY PRUSSIAN!" Sakura yelled. Poor girl was doomed.

I looked around me. 'Who should I room with?' I asked myself. My eyes landed on Ayumi. I have two options. 1) Ask her nicely to room with me or 2) Do what Gil just did and have some fun. I picked the latter. She was talking to Gumi and Rin. Perfect, she's distracted. I walked up behind her, picked her up, and ran to the cabin with her. The whole time she was hitting me and yelling for me to put her down. I didn't put her down until we were safely in the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She asked/asked. Her face was red as a tomato. I laughed. "I just wanted to room with you~!" I said. She looked at me, slowly walked towards me and... SLAP! SHE SLAPPE ME! I WAS OLY MESSING WITH HER!

* * *

**Sorry for it being short,**

**From Alice, With Love**


End file.
